Large Size
Summary Some characters have considerably higher measurements than ordinary ones, which causes some of their combat capabilities, especially strength, speed (although agility and maneuverability might be limited), and durability to increase. We call this having a Large Size. This should not be confused with Size Manipulation, as while manipulating one's size does grant one a larger or smaller size, someone with large size cannot, by default, actually control their size. Types Large sizes are classified in the following manner: Type 0 (Supersize): '''Characters that are larger than any human being, Size for this level is 3 - 10 metres '''Examples: King Kong (2005 Movie), BFG (The BFG), Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) Type 1 (Building-sized); '''Characters that range from 10 - 100 metres in size or the size of a building '''Examples: '''Susan Murphy (Monsters VS Aliens), Shrikehorn (Pacific Rim), Lizzie (Rampage) '''Type 2 (Skyscraper-sized): Characters whose size is comparable skyscrapers, starting from 100 - 1 000 metres. Starting from this level, the characters are usually able to generate shock waves. Examples: '''Godzilla (Monsterverse), Rod Reiss (Attack on Titan), Atlas (God of War) '''Type 3 (Mountain-sized): Characters that are over 1 000 metres in size. Starting from this level, characters are usually able to generate earthquakes. Examples: '''Zunisha (One Piece), Elder Centipede(One Punch Man), Lavos (Chrono) '''Type 4 (Global): Characters so huge that it would be easily viewable from the surface of the planet when viewed from space. These characters are usually able to generate global catastrophes and high-end natural disasters. Characters here have a size that is millions of km². Examples: '''Tiamat (Fate/Grand Order), Lilith (Neon Genesis Evolution), Gohma Vlitra (Asura's Wrath) '''Type 5 (Planetary): Characters comparable in size to planets. At this level, characters usually have a gravitational pull at the planetary level. Examples: ''' Ego (Marvel Comics), Sargeras (Warcraft), Unicron (Transformers) '''Type 6 (Stellar): Characters comparable in size to stars. Examples: '''Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath), Barbequor (Dexter's Laboratory), Kiara Sessyoin (Fate/Grand Order) '''Type 7 (Galactic): Characters comparable in size to galaxies. Examples: '''Super Shenron (Dragonball), Getter Emperor (Getter Robo), Aurelion Sol (League of Legends) '''Type 8 (Universal): Characters the size of or larger than a universe or even a significant part of it (such as the observable universe). Characters that fully correspond to this level are not very common, but also include those who are one with the universe/universal space-time continuum. Examples: '''Astral Zamasu (Dragonball), Marble Alien (Men in Black) '''Type 9 (Multiversal): Characters larger than a universal space-time continuum. At this level, characters scale to being low multiversal, multiversal, or high multiversal in attack potency and/or durability based on size alone. Note that as with all of these types, this is only referring to size. Having 4-dimensional power or above does not qualify as having multiversal size, but characters can contend with them. Examples: '''Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) '''Type 10 (Higher-Dimensional): Characters larger than a conventional multiverse. Examples: '''Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann), The First Firmament (Marvel Comics), Cosmic Armor Superman (DC Comics) '''Type 11 (Immeasurable): Characters with a size exceeding the concept of dimensions. Examples: '''Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos), Monitor-Mind The Overvoid (DC Comics), Mercurius (Dies Irae), The Law of Identity (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou) Notes '''Note 1: Intersecting Size *Between smallest large size types the largest end of the previous large size type, and the smallest end of the large size type just above it intersect with each other. However, this should not be the case, as the upper limit of a certain large size type should be a height that is just below the smallest limit of the next type. **'Example 1: '''Being 10 Metres tall is considered to be the smallest end of '''Type 1', not the largest end of Type 0 **'Example 2:' Being 1 000 Metres tall is considered to be the smallest end of Type 3, not the largest end of Type 2 Credit to VS BATTLES Category:Powers & Abilities